Agramar
Description Agramar is a lush, terrestrial planet in the Agramar System situated in the Outer Rim Territories. It isn’t a system that is well known by the galaxy at large, but Agramar enjoys a healthy trade of agriculture and bacta production thought the Outer Rim. Early History The Agramar System was discovered 3,221bby, and colonization of the systems only habitable planet, which they named Agramar, began 3,155bby. The colonists, led my Duke Ivar Moras and his family, were slow initially to harvest the planets resources, careful to not cause undue harm to the world’s ecosystem as more and more colonists arrived, looking for a quiet place to settle. By 3,090bby, the planets first official permanent settlement, Moras Ivar, was founded. The Moras family journals notated that Moras Ivar had drawn a considerable number of artists, who found the unbroken natural beauty of the planet inspiring. Around 3,000bby Agramar was attacked by raiders, decimating several of the towns and settlements along the Twin Rivers that led to Moras Ivar. The raiders, who at first appeared to be forces from the Hapes Consortium, attacked numerous times and after several requests for aid from the Jedi Order to no avail, made the hard decision to fight the better armed and experienced raiders themselves. Duke Leto Moras called for volunteers to act as the militia, and was surprised at the numbers turning out to fight. The new fighting force was dubbed the Royal Militia, and clashed with the Raiders numerous times. The conflict ended in a pitched battle in the Ragdus Mountains, where the Raiders had made their base of operations. When the Jedi finally arrived, the Raiding band had been defeated by the Royal Militia and had discovered a new commodity, Lommite. By 2000bby, Agramar had grown to nearly a million inhabitants, and the twin cities of Lus Amada and Lus Rocca were founded. By election, Duke Syllan Moras was pronounced the first King of Agramar. Recent History Agramar, with the young Queen Evarine the newest head of the Monarchy, had been a supporter of the Galactic Republic during the war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and supported Chancellor Palpatine when he reorganized the Republic into the Galactic Empire. Agramar supported the new Empire with whatever they had, believing the now Emperor Palpatine would lead the galaxy to prosperity following the war. Time passed, and Agramar was largely overlooked by the Empire, though Queen Evarine and the Royal Consort had began to feel that the Empire was beginning to overstep the authority given to them during the initial pronouncement years before. After the destruction of Alderaan on 0bby, the people of Agramar begin to protest the actions of the Empire. The Imperial Forces clamp down on Agramar, instigating marshal law and began house to house sweeps, looking for insurgents. Queen Evarine activates the ARMarines to quell the Imperial troops and sent her daughter, the Princess Eirta off to meet with the Rebel Alliance just as the small battle group led by the ISD Ravage entered system. Rather than have her innocent citizenry butchered, she surrendered herself and the monarchy to the Imperial Authorities. The remaining garrisoned ARMarines continued to resist against the Empire, creating a base in the Ragdus Mountains while the civilians began creating subversive art and broadcast pirate holonets, parsing out information to the masses to resist. This kept the Empire busy until Princess Eirta returned with the Rebel Alliance on 1bby. The Battle of Agramar was a pitched and hard won battle between the forces of the Empire and the Rebellion and the ARMarines who had been deployed on System Defense Boats. The Battle turned when the ISD Ravage was taken by the ARMarines, Devon Vos and Raisa Zephre. The Ground Campaign was executed by General Cook, with the assistance of the people brought by Eirta, which included Jester, ZWolf, Shay Kel, and others. To keep Agramar safe, they put emplace a magnetized trash and debris field around the system in an orbit intermixed with plasma and proton mines. An interdictor field was added, so vessels that would enter system without the code would land smack dab into the kill zone of the Briar Patch, as it came to be called. Agramar continued to support the Rebellion after the Battle of Agramar, and continued to support the New Republic after the wars end. Government Although a democratic society, Agramar was headed by a hereditary constitutional monarchy, with the House of Murusa presiding over the High Court and legislative High Council of Agramar. Its monarchs have variously borne the titles "Prince," "First Chairman," "Queen," "King," and "Viceroy." Traditionally, the heir of the Agramar throne also serves in the High Council of Agramar and a term as Senator of Agramar in the Galactic Senate. A vizier helped the monarch rule. The current administrations of Agramar which fill the High Council is as follows.. Her Majesty the Queen of Agramar is Eirta Murusa Borgias, coroneted 6aby from Queen Evarine. The Crown Princess, Alyra Movros Borgias is the daughter to the Queen and next in line to the throne. Minister Roam Milus Leusa is the current Minister of Information, with Adm. Aron Childers the current Ministry Chief. Minister Liesel Muras Avalees is the Minister of Education, with Prof. Luke Hardis as the Ministry Chief and head of Agramar University. Minister Squall Muras Romatha is the Minister of Defense, '''With Lord General Hart Ka as current Ministry Chief and the Grand General of the Armies of Agramar. Minister Mino Mallak Rojas is the '''Minister of Finance, with Lord Kelso Ruvas as the current Ministry Chief and the Royal Treasurer. Minister Jula Moras Aldos is the Minister of Agriculture, with Lord Avreos Oscus as the current Ministry Chief. Agramar's representatives in the New Republic Senate are Senator Taan Ric, and Senator Aria Movros. (more to come) Behind the Scenes In a Non Canon appearence, Agramar was invaded by the Cybermen in 12bby, with nearly a quarter of the population being assimilated in the '''STAR WARS: Lords of Galllifrey (An Infinities Crossover) '''thread on StarWars: the Stories board. In the reference, The Cybermen were defeated by The Doctor, Anakin Skywalker and forces from the post Clone Wars Republic Commandos. The success was short lived, as the Doctor was mortally wounded, causing him to Regenerate from the Ninth Doctor to the Tenth.. Category:Outer Rim planets Category:Outer Rim Territories